It is me
by ximithii
Summary: One day, Yugi happen to run into Yami or should I say Yami run into Yugi. Yami is going to help Yugi defeat Malik and help him along the way. *Me not good at summary*
1. Default Chapter

Hello! Please review at the end of the story! Have fun reading! (  
  
Chapter one  
  
A small boy was running, pacing back and forth and panting at the same time. His spiky hair, with golden bangs, was getting all soak by each moment. Waters began to pour down on his face. It was raining with thundering and lightning, and he was running away from home. The boy was weak so he couldn't run for more than a mile. He stopped and lean back against the tree (Note: Never stand under the tree when it is thundering and lightning. Why am I making the boy standing under the tree? Because he got nothing else to lean against). He dropped and blacked out.  
  
Lucky for him, there were some people passing by. A girl pointed out to the boy and one of the guys came near the boy.  
  
"Hello? Wakie wakie. Are you okay?" the other boy asked.  
  
Another boy came forward. "It's dangerous for him to be under the tree. Wonder where he came from."  
  
"Do you think we should carry him home?" The girl asked.  
  
Another guy (I know, a whole bunch of guys) spoke. "Why not. Who will be carrying him though?"  
  
Everyone else's eyes narrow at the guy that just ask.  
  
"Why me?" He complained.  
  
The girl stepped up to him and held her hands in a position of begging. "Please? Do it for me and the little boy?"  
  
The guy gave a struggling expression. Finally, he agree. He pick up the little boy and placed him in a piggyback position. The girl held an umbrella over both of the guys'.  
  
When everyone went into a gameshop, they went into a room that led to a living room of a house. The guy put the little boy onto a couch.  
  
"So Tea, what do you think this little guy would be doing under the tree?" The guy that carry the little boy asked the girl.  
  
"Well Yami, I don't really know. He must be in some danger if we found him unconsciousness." Tea replied.  
  
The tallest guy spoke for Yami. "I agree with you Tea. Now, what are we going to do with him?"  
  
The guy with blond hair replied for Tea. "Tristan, we keep care ova him until he's awake. Then, maybe we can find some info about him."  
  
"I wonder when he's going to wake up." Yami mumbled.  
  
"Don't worry about a thing Yam." The guy with blond hair said.  
  
"Don't call me Yam, Joey. Makes me feel like I'm a food or something like that." Yami said. (Did the people name clear up beside the little boy?)  
  
The little boy began to stir. Yami sat on the couch and brushed the boy's bangs away. Then, the little boy's eyes open fast and grabbed Yami's shirt. Tears were dripping down the boy's face fast.  
  
"Don't make me go back, please!" The little boy cried. Yami got a hold of the little boy.  
  
"I'm not making you do anything. Calm down." Yami said.  
  
The little boy began to calm down and looked at everyone. "You are not here to make me go back right?"  
  
"Of course not." Tea responded. The little boy finally released Yami's shirt.  
  
"So, can you tell me what's your name?" Joey asked.  
  
The little boy looked like he was not going to say anything. "Y-yyugi."  
  
"Well Yugi. Why were you under the tree when it is raining?" Tea asked. Yugi began to cry again. Yami got him to calm down again.  
  
"We'll wait." Yami said.  
  
"Sheesh. You're pretty sensitive." Joey murmured.  
  
Tea and Yami shot Joey a deadly glance.  
  
"I-II r-ran away from home. I-I didn't do anything bad or anything. It was- s him. He m-made me ran away. Don't make me go back!" Yugi cried.  
  
"Wait. Who's he?" Tristan asked.  
  
Yugi looked at Yami for a moment. Yami gave a smile and then Yugi decides to say it.  
  
"It-it's M-Malik. He took over my parents." Yugi responded.  
  
"Malik. Sounds familiar," Yami mumbled.  
  
"So, what are you planning to do? I don't think you can do much by running away." Tea asked.  
  
"I'm going to try to find my grandpa and my brother. I think they know what to do. That's why I came to Domino City. I guess I was too hungry or something." Yugi replied.  
  
"You have any ideas what their names are? Maybe we can help you." Tristan asked.  
  
"Only my brother. I think his name is Yami." Yugi replied.  
  
Everyone stood shock, especially Yami.  
  
"Y-yami?" Yami asked.  
  
"Yea. Is there a problem?" Yugi asked.  
  
"No, no problem." Yami replied.  
  
"I didn't get your name. So, what's your?" Yugi asked.  
  
"You are not going to believe this. My name is also Yami." Yami replied.  
  
"My name is Tea. And those two dopes over there are Joey and Tristan." Tea said.  
  
"Cool. Yami?" Yugi called. He was holding Yami's hands now.  
  
"Yea what?" Yami asked.  
  
"Will you help me find them?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Uh.sure." Yami replied.  
  
"Thank you so much!" Yugi exclaimed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hiyee! So, how do you think of my story? Please review!  
  
Yami: Why do the readers have to review?  
  
Yugi: Because our writer wants to know people are reading her stories. Don't you know anything?  
  
Yami: Hey, shut up.  
  
Yugi: ~Blows a raspberry~ 


	2. Mind Control

Chapter 2! Please review so I know that I am getting some readers!  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
It was a day after they have found Yugi.  
  
"What do you mean you are going?" Yugi asked. He was holding Yami's hands and wouldn't let go.  
  
"I have to go to school. You know, school. Grandpa will be home, and he will look after you." Yami replied.  
  
"But, what if grandpa doesn't like me?" Yugi asked.  
  
Yami tried shaking his hands to loosen his hands from Yugi. "Trust me Yugi. I know him."  
  
Just then, Grandpa walked in. "Ah. This must be the little boy you were talking about Yami."  
  
"Yea." Yami looked at his watch and cried," Oh no! I'm late for school!" Yami took his hands out from Yugi real fast and ran out the door.  
  
Grandpa walked over to Yugi, but as he got closer, Yugi kept moving back.  
  
"Don't worry Yugi. I won't harm you." Grandpa reassured him.  
  
Yugi looked stiff for a moment. But then, he relaxed a bit.  
  
"I bet you haven't ate anything for weeks, am I right?" Grandpa asked.  
  
Yugi's big violet eyes stare at Grandpa. "Y-yes."  
  
"Well then. I will go fix you some foods." Grandpa said, then he went to the kitchen.  
  
Yugi followed Grandpa into the kitchen. When he got there, he was astonished. Back at his house, the kitchen wasn't big, because his family was so poor.  
  
"I see you are fascinated with my kitchen. What kind of sandwiches do you want? Peanut, Ham, or what?" Grandpa asked.  
  
"Um.I don't know. I just eat whatever my parent used to give to me. Before Malik came." Yugi responded.  
  
"I guess I make you peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Most kids like those." Grandpa stated.  
  
Yugi watched every move Grandpa made. He had to be extra careful just in case Grandpa goes crazy. He also learned all those moves. By the time Grandpa was done, Yugi was really starving. Grandpa handed Yugi his sandwich.  
  
Yugi held it as if it has poison.  
  
"It's safe. You can eat it." Grandpa assured Yugi.  
  
Yugi looked at the sandwich for a moment and then took a huge bite on it. Grandpa was waiting for Yugi to say it was good or it was bad.  
  
"It's okay, I guess." Yugi spoke.  
  
When Yugi was done with his sandwich, Yugi asked Grandpa, " What school does Yami go to?"  
  
Grandpa chuckled, " He goes to Domino High School. If you go straight until the 2nd red light, you turn right and the school is there."  
  
Yugi suddenly got an idea.  
  
"If you don't mind, I got to go to a store to buy groceries. Don't go anywhere." Grandpa instructed.  
  
Yugi gave a nod. When Grandpa left the house, Yugi made sure Grandpa was out of sight.  
  
"If he thinks I'm going to be a little good boy, then he's wrong." Yugi mumbled.  
  
Yugi.  
  
Yugi turned around quickly. He thought he heard a voice. "C-come out.I-I'm not scared of y-you."  
  
Come back to your master..  
  
Yugi grabbed his head and began to cry. "Stop doing this to me!" Suddenly, Yugi's eyes slowly turned from pure to dark.  
  
You do what I tell you.  
  
"Yes, master." Yugi answered. He walked out the house and headed toward Yami's school.  
  
~*~*~*~*~30 minutes later~*~*~*~*~  
  
Grandpa came home with several bags of groceries. As he set them down on the table, he called, "Yugi, I'm home."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Okay-y. Yugi, come here right now." Grandpa called one again.  
  
Still, no answer.  
  
"Great. Now what am I supposed to do?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~Yami's school~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Remember, they are going to destroyed you sooner or later. Why not take the advantage now?  
  
Yugi kept walking toward the school until he reached the front door. "They're my enemies. They wanted to destroy my whole family. I must destroy them."  
  
Open the door.  
  
Yugi opened the door and walked through the hallway. Everyone was in the classroom, except for a really tall person.  
  
One of them is him.Go destroy him.  
  
Yugi turned toward him. He walked toward him slowly. The tall person looked at Yugi before exclaiming, "Yugi! What are you doing here?"  
  
Yugi didn't respond. Joey looked at Yugi real hard. "You okay?"  
  
Go.  
  
"Must destroy you." Yugi mumbled.  
  
"Yugi? It's me, Joey."  
  
Suddenly, a triangle appeared on Yugi's head. Lights were shining so bright. When the light decreased, Yugi was holding a sword. "Must destroy you."  
  
Joey took a step back. "Yugi! Have you gone nuts?!" Joey ran back to his classroom as fast as he can. Yugi was chasing after him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Cliffhanger! What's going to happen? And who's controlling Yugi? Read more to find out! 


	3. The deadly attack

I'm back! Ok, ready for more actions? Thank you for all the reviews! It makes me feel so happy! Continue to review!  
  
Chapter Three  
  
"Yugi!" Joey screamed. He was huffing and puffing, pulling his legs to run faster. He was heading to his classroom, also the same room with Yami. "Yugi, have you gone crazy!"  
  
He slammed the door wide open. Everyone turned to look at Joey.  
  
Yami looked at Joey, and then noticed Yugi running up. "Joey?"  
  
The teacher had a furious face on her. She placed her hands on her hips. "Joey, what is all this about?"  
  
Joey opened his mouth but no audio came out of it. He tried to speak, but somehow nothing still came out of his mouth. Yami walked up to Joey even though the teacher had that frustrated look on her.  
  
Yugi stopped in front of the door. He didn't dare move on.  
  
Yami gave Yugi a blank face. "Yugi, what's wrong? Why are you even here?" The teacher had just enough of all this commotion.  
  
"I demand an explanation!"  
  
Yami did something unexpected, something that he didn't even expect himself to do. He grabbed Yugi's hand and ran off with Joey running after him. The teacher was screaming after them. "Come back here you two!  
  
Once they were out of the school, Yami shoved Yugi against the wall. By now, Yugi was out of control of whoever it was that controlled him. Yami was about to make a blow when Joey grabbed Yami's fist.  
  
"Control yourself Yami. He's just a kid, maybe he's scared or something."  
  
Yugi's eyes were filling up with tears. He had no idea how he got to the school, or even what just happened a few minutes ago. The sword he was holding was still in his hands.  
  
Yami was the first one to speak. "Tell me Yugi, what the heck just ago!? And where did you get a sword?"  
  
Yugi felt like breaking down. This wasn't the first time that just happened to him. He was so close.so close to killing a person.  
  
~~~~~Flashback~~~~~  
  
A small girl was bouncing up and down on a bed. Yugi was there, bouncing along with her. They became friends the first thing they met each other.  
  
Yugi.she's doesn't like you.she's your worst enemy.she's wants to kill your mom and dad.  
  
Yugi began to stop jumping. The girl also stopped. She gave Yugi a puzzled look. Yugi just stared into the blank space up above him. The girl wanted to know what Yugi was looking at when Yugi was holding a sword. The girl gave a shrilling scream after a few moments later.  
  
~~~~~End of Flashback~~~~~  
  
Yugi was shivering now. Yami wanted to give up. There was no point in trying to make him talk. Joey gave a shrug.  
  
"Yami?" This surprised both Joey and Yami. They were in listening position. "I'm sorry Joey. I-I really am." Tears were falling down on Yugi's face. "I- I.don't know what happen."  
  
Yami had high doubts. He always there was a reason behind every action. Yugi didn't expect Yami to believe either. "You probably hate me now.."  
  
Joey was about to say something, but Yugi was first. "I'm not going to bother you anymore." He said it in almost like a whisper. This woke Yami up.  
  
The sword in Yugi's hand started to fade away. Yugi began to walk off until Yami grabbed Yugi's wrist. "You're not going anywhere." Joey was so confused. He thought Yami didn't like Yugi or something like that.  
  
Yugi was as stubborn as ever. "No! Let me go!" He was trying to pull his wrist away from Yami. Unfortunately, his wrist was so small that Yami could lock his hand around Yugi's wrist.  
  
"You're just like Malik! Trying to be the boss of me!" And right then, he began to sob.  
  
Yami still didn't let to. "Stop it Yugi."  
  
Yugi kept pulling harder. "No one is the boss of me!"  
  
That's right Yugi. No one is.  
  
Show them who you really are.  
  
Don't show mercy.  
  
Yugi suddenly lost control of his body. The sword was reappearing into Yugi's hands. Yami didn't want to give up on Yugi. He didn't let go of Yugi's wrist. Joey just stood there, still dumbfounded.  
  
Yugi got the sword and swiped a mark on Yami's arm. Yami was bleeding real badly and that's when Joey got over to Yami.  
  
"Yami!" Joey was trying to stop Yami from bleeding. "Yugi.how.how can you hurt Yami, your br-brother!?"  
  
Yugi snapped out of the control. The sword dropped to the ground. "Y-Yami?" He dropped his knees to the ground. He almost killed Yami. He could have killed another person, another innocent person.  
  
Yami was getting paler by the moment. Not because he was losing blood, but because he felt pain every second. There was something else to the sword, but he couldn't figure it out. Joey was trying to help Yami stand up, but it was no use. Yami was too weak. Joey walked over to Yugi and lifted him.  
  
"What's wrong with you?! We save you and this is how you repay?!"  
  
Yugi was giving no responses. He was just mumbling a bunch of words. "How can I.I lost control of myself."  
  
Joey dropped him and ran right back into the school. He was looking for Tea and Tristan for help.  
  
Yugi began to walk closer to Yami. He knelt down several feet from Yami with tears dripping down. "Yami.y-you're going t-t-to die.I cost another p- person to die!"  
  
Yami didn't felt pity for him. He wanted Yugi to die so bad. He felt anger building up in his heart.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
I think I will end here until I come up with something else. Until then, review! 


	4. Helping Yami

Hello! It's been like several months before I updated. I was busy working on my sites so I didn't have a chance to work on my stories. If you do have time, please visit my site. ^^ KAWAII! ()  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Tea, Tristan, and Joey were running toward Yami. Yami felt dizzy. He needed help.  
  
"Yami, please don't leave me." Tea hugged Yami, really tight. Tears began to pour from her eyes.  
  
Yugi slammed his fist down on the ground. Why? Why did it have to be him? His love ones always gets injured by him. "No."  
  
Suddenly, there was a loud stomp. Yugi looked up and right then, Tea grabbed him by the collar. "What's it with you jerk?! You injured my best friend and this is all you can do?! What the heck is wrong with you?! Don't you have any idea what this have done?!"  
  
Yugi's purple eyes just stared back at her. Tears were dwelling up in his eyes. "Please.please stop. I can't take it anymore!"  
  
Tea threw Yugi down and was about to pulverize him, but Tristan held her back. "Hold it girl. He's just a kid, let him talk."  
  
Tea covered her face with her hands. "Yami.he's going to die.what would I do without him?" Tea leaned on Tristan's shoulder, sobbing.  
  
Yugi's thought: Everyone hates me now. I can't stand this anymore. Death would be less painful than this. Malik.why do you play around with me.why won't you leave me alone?!  
  
Yugi stood back up. "T-tea.hurry and bring Yami into the hospital.before the poison spreads..hurry." Then, Yugi ran off.  
  
All 4 were shock. Did Yugi just help them?  
  
~*~*~*~*~Hospital~*~*~*~*~  
  
A bouquet was handed to Yami. He was lying on the hospital's bed, resting. "Thank you, Tea."  
  
Tea sat on the bed, next to him. She took Yami's hands and held it close to her heart. "Don't do that again."  
  
Yami gave a smile. "I won't, if I can."  
  
Tea released Yami's hands. "So, what do you think about when Yugi finally told us about the poison?"  
  
Yami's smile slowly became a frown. "Don't ever mention him again. Ever."  
  
Tea leaned her head over against Yami's body. "I promise."  
  
BANG!!  
  
In the doorway, Tristan and Joey were pushing their ways through. "Let me through you jerk!" Joey screamed.  
  
Yami and Tea began to laugh. "Oh Joey. Just let him go first." Tea said.  
  
Joey knocked Tristan out of the way and ran toward Yami. He grabbed Yami by his shirt's collar.  
  
Tea began to scream. "Have you gone nuts Joey?!" She began to pull Joey off of Yami, but then, Tristan pulled her away.  
  
"I can't believe you just leave Yugi all alone like that. I thought you were more of like the generous, kind, person. No, you're like everyone else. Yugi is your brother man. You have to help him get through his hard time." Joey started to lecture.  
  
Yami tried to push Joey away. "After he tries to kill me?! I don't think so!"  
  
Tea's foot stomps on Tristan's feet. "Owwie! Tea! Why the heck did you do that?!"  
  
Tea placed her hands on her hips. "I told you to move. I warned you."  
  
Joey didn't looked like he was about to give up. Neither did Tristan. Joey spoke out first. "Listen pal. You either going to find Yugi or else." Then, they left.  
  
Tea eased up. "What do you think that was about?"  
  
Yami just shrugged.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yugi buried his head on his arms. "Why, why does this have to happen to me? Why not someone else?"  
  
Yugi.it's a trap.don't fall for it.  
  
Yugi twirled around real fast. "Who's that?!"  
  
A shadow covered the whole ground. Little Yugi.Come back to your master.  
  
Yugi began to shake. "N-no! I won't be ordered around again." He picked up himself and began to run. The shadow also began to pick up. It began to chase after him.  
  
Oh little Yugi.don't be so naïve.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Where could he be?" Yami asked.  
  
"How would I know? Don't you have some six senses for sensing your bro. or something?" Joey asked.  
  
Yami gave Joey a dumb look. "I just barely met him. What makes you think I know him that well? Besides, I don't believe in all that stuff."  
  
Tea spoke up. "Don't you believe in Isis?"  
  
Yami began to sweat. "Well, yea. She had a millennium item, unlike Yugi."  
  
Tea didn't believe him. "Remember what she said? She said a "chosen one" would come and help you save the world. What do you think that means?"  
  
Yami just gave a yawn. "Who knows? Wait.y-you don't think Yugi is the "chosen one" do you?"  
  
Joey and Tristan gave two blank faces. "What are you talking about?" Joey asked.  
  
Tea just laughed. "Oh yea. You weren't there when Yami and I went to the museum to check out some stuff. We shouldn't say stuff like that in front of these people, Yami."  
  
Tristan, "Ha ha ha."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hi! This is just a stick out chapter. I don't know what to write. Oh well.  
I come up with better stuff in the summer. 


	5. Going back

Hello! It's my summer break! I can update more often now!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Yugi sat on the edge where the lake was just right below him. The shadow that was following him reformed himself into a person. He was just about Yami's height with short black hair.  
  
Yugi buried his head on his arm. "Go away, Shibubu."  
  
Shibubu placed his hand on Yugi's shoulder. "You should go back to your master. Before he finds out you're here."  
  
Yugi pushed Shibubu away. "How can you do this to me?! I thought you were my friend. Why do you want me to follow your master? Why do you call me naïve? Why do you want me to do things I don't want to? Are you too trying to control me?"  
  
Shibubu stepped closer, but Yugi kept backing off until he was nearly about to fall off. "You know that's not true! If you go back to our master, you won't-"  
  
"Our?! Malik is not my master Shibubu! You know what?! I hate you! I hate everyone!"  
  
Shibubu stopped. "What about your parents?"  
  
Yugi began to cry. "Why do you have to mention them? I can't rescue them. Malik has them."  
  
Shibubu began to walk away. "That's why you have to go back to your master. Then, you can save your parents from there."  
  
Yugi followed Shibubu. "Y-you're right. I guess."  
  
Underneath, Shibubu gave a mischievous smile. Oh Yugi. You are so naïve.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
While everyone was looking around, Yami sat on the balcony. "C'mon, we're never going to find him. He's just a little pesky kid bringing trouble everywhere he goes."  
  
Nobody seemed to listen because they kept searching. Yami walked off and wandered himself where there was no one but him.  
  
Oooooo.....  
  
Yami stopped and shivered.  
  
Ooooooo...  
  
Yami rubbed his hands against his arms. "Must be the winds."  
  
Mua hua hua...  
  
Yami gave a frown. "I don't think that's the winds."  
  
A bright light began to shine in front of him. After the light cools down, a man stepped out.  
  
Yami's eyes got really huge. "Does my life have to get weirder everyday?"  
  
The man looked around him for a moment. "Where am I?"  
  
Yami ignored him and walked off until he couldn't walk because he felt a force on him. "What the-"  
  
The man walked up to Yami. "Tell me where I am."  
  
Yami gave a sigh. "Listen dude. You're in Domino City. Let me go."  
  
The man still didn't give up. "You are a very rude person. Tell me who you are."  
  
Yami gave a loud groan. "Please sir. I already did. You're in Domino City."  
  
The man gave Yami a funny look. "Domino City? Where's that?"  
  
Yami gave an even louder groan. "You're in Japan! What else am I supposed to say?"  
  
The man released Yami from the force and then left. Yami just rolled his eyes at him and walked in another direction. "People these days."  
  
~*~*~Yugi's side~*~*~  
  
Yugi began to shiver as he steps into an old torn up building. "This place always gives me the creeps."  
  
Shibubu and Yugi began to walk across the old building and into the elevator. Shibubu pressed the up button and went in. Yugi had a feeling that something was wrong. He followed Shibubu.  
  
"Shibubu, what will Malik do to me after he found out that I ran away from him?" Yugi asked.  
  
Shibubu just looked down at Yugi. "Probably just a small punishment."  
  
Yugi gave a blank face. "You are not very helpful Shibubu."  
  
Shibubu gave a small chuckle then got back to being serious.  
  
*Bing*  
  
The elevator opened and both of them walked out. Yugi's heart began to thump louder for each step. He was sweating all over. Shibubu noticed this and stopped Yugi. "Malik is not going to like you like this. Just be calm."  
  
Yugi just nod and tried to stop worrying. They walked into a dark room. There he was, Malik, with blondish hair. "There you are little Yugi."  
  
Two of Malik's servants grabbed Yugi and threw him to the floor. Yugi looked down really fast. Malik raised his right hand indicating everyone to leave the room.  
  
As Malik began to walk closer, Yugi began to shiver. By the time Malik got to Yugi, Yugi had sweats dripping off of him. "Oh little Yugi. Why did you bother to run off when I can still find you?"  
  
Yugi tried to speak, but no words came out of it.  
  
Malik began to toy around with his millennium rod. "You know what this is right?"  
  
Yugi gave a nod really quick.  
  
Malik gave a chuckle. "I can easily control one person with this, I bet you know this too right?"  
  
Yugi gave another nod.  
  
Malik slowly touch the rod from one end to another. "And you also know that I can control any person however right?"  
  
Yugi gave a small 'yes.'  
  
Malik turned away from Yugi. "Good. I hope the next time you will keep all of this in your mind when you tried to escape again."  
  
Yugi just gave a small sigh. He got off easily this time. Malik sent Yugi out and into his room.  
  
~*~*~*~Yami's side~*~*~*~  
  
Tea, Joey, and Tristan were really frustrated. Tea looked like she was going to explode. "Where the heck is Yami? He always trying to find ways to get into trouble isn't he?"  
  
Joey and Tristan began to laugh. "Yami? Into trouble? Yami is the smartest guy I know, and he's never into trouble."  
  
Tea stomped on both of their feet, and they were screaming. A few moments after that, Yami came back. "Hey guys."  
  
Tea went up to Yami. "Where have you been?"  
  
Yami looked up into the sky. "Nowhere. Lets just forget all about Yugi okay?"  
  
Joey and Tristan ran up to Yami and were trying to choke him. "We have search for him the whole day and you call it quits?!"  
  
Yami shoved them off to the side. "Tomorrow. I don't feel like it today." The four of them began to walk off, but Tea had a funny feeling inside. Yami is not like that. Something must have happened. I'm worried that something bad will happen to him.  
  
Little did they know, they were being followed.  
  
~*~*~*~Yugi's side~*~*~*~  
  
Yugi was cowering up in the corner. Why me? Why do I make others get hurt?  
  
*************************Flashback**************************  
  
"Yugi, we have to leave." Yugi's dad told him. Yugi was a little boy, around the age of 3, and he was staring at the toyshop.  
  
Yugi refused to leave. "You're not making me go!" Yugi began to run off.  
  
Yugi's dad began to try to catch him, but Yugi was so small, he managed to twist all around him. "I hate you. You never let me have anything!"  
  
Yugi's mom caught onto Yugi and pulled him. "You're spoiled! Lets go! Now."  
  
Yugi didn't know what he was thinking of that time. He tripped his mom causing both of his parents to fall in the middle of the street. And right then, two cars were coming and crash.  
  
Yugi realized what he did. "Mommy? Daddy?"  
  
Red lights, sounds, noises..  
  
********************************End of Flashback**********************************  
  
Yugi grabbed his head. It was hurting. Why can't I remember anything else?! Why was Yami not there with me?  
  
Malik was watching and reading Yugi's mind the whole time. "When the time is right.just right."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
I know you have been waiting for an update for a really long time! Thank you for you patience! I think this is the best story I ever wrote for Yugi!  
  
Yugi: You hear that Yami?  
  
Yami: What?  
  
Yugi: She is dedicating this story to moi.  
  
Yami: *scoffs* ha ha. Right..  
  
Yugi: You're just jealous cause' she didn't write about you.  
  
Yami: I'm just too good for her to write anything about me.  
  
Yugi: Uh-huh. Oh maybe she just thinks you really stink.  
  
Yami: *grabs Yugi by the neck*  
  
Yugi: He's trying to kill me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami: XD  
  
Yugi: Why do you have to be my partner?  
  
Yami: Like I wanted to be.  
  
Yugi: Loser.  
  
Yami: Idiot.  
  
Yugi: Retard.  
  
Yami: Stupid.  
  
Yugi: Baka.  
  
Yami: That means the same thing as stupid stupid.  
  
Yugi: Just you wait. I get you back one day.  
  
Yami: *grins* Till' then readers! Review review! 


	6. Reunion

Hiyee! Finally got a chance to update. I'm so glad you guys are reviewing! Thank you! Arigatou! Cam on!  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Things have gotten back to normal these few days, but Yami still had a trouble heart. "Who was that man?" Yami asked himself.  
  
He was in his room, staring out of the window at the rain. "Where is Yugi anyway? Haven't heard from him in a long time. Why am I even thinking about him?"  
  
The phone rang downstairs. He heard his grandpa picked up. "Oh there you are! So glad to hear you are okay! Huh? What? Now? Let me see, I'll be there in a few minutes." Yami suspected something fishy about that phone call. He went out his room. "Who was that grandpa?"  
  
Grandpa took his keys. "I'll be back later Yami. Serve yourself to anything." He walked out of the door.  
  
Yami gave a frown. "He didn't even answer me. Since I have nothing to do, I might as well follow him." He ran out of the door and began following.  
  
*****************At a port*****************  
  
Yugi was standing next to a phone booth. "I hope he comes. I really do."  
  
Shibubu walked up to him. "Did you get in contact with him?"  
  
Yugi nodded. "I don't know if he is going to help me."  
  
Shibubu thought to himself. Let's hope that he will and also hope that his pesky grandson doesn't get in the way. This is going all accordingly to the plan.  
  
He felt a tug on his shirt. He looked down, and Yugi was there looking frighten. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Why do I have a feeling that someone is looking over us?"  
  
Shibubu looked around. "Hmm. I don't. Maybe you're just so nervous."  
  
Yugi looked really uncertain, but he stopped as soon as he heard someone called his name.  
  
It was Grandpa! "There you are!" He went up to Grandpa. "I have a real important question I need to ask you!" He felt a sudden presence around and left them.  
  
"Can you tell me something?"  
  
"If I can answer it," Grandpa spoke.  
  
"Does Yami have any other siblings?" Yugi asked.  
  
Grandpa looked uneasy. "Why do you ask?"  
  
Yugi shook Grandpa's hand very wildly. "Please, you have to tell me."  
  
"That's supposed to be a secret," Grandpa responded.  
  
Yugi looked like he was going to cry. "Why won't anyone tell me?" Grandpa heard little sobs coming from Yugi and tried to comfort him.  
  
Shibubu on the other hand saw Yami following Grandpa. He jumped right in front of Yami. "Who are you and what do you want?"  
  
Yami wanted to push Shibubu out of the way. "None of your business."  
  
Shibubu grabbed Yami by his shirt. "Don't toy with me."  
  
"Ok, I'll tell you. I was following my grandpa. Happy?"  
  
Shibubu let go of Yami. "That's your grandpa?"  
  
Yami nodded. Shibubu looked at him. So...everything makes sense now...  
  
Back to Yugi's side, Yugi was still sobbing. Grandpa wanted to make him feel better. "Tell me why you want to know so badly."  
  
Yugi didn't want to reply. He felt like he didn't belong. He ran past Grandpa and kept running. Grandpa tried to catch up with him, but was exhausted from the running.  
  
Yugi didn't look at where he was going. He ran right into Yami. "I'm sorry..." He looked up and saw it was Yami.  
  
Yami just looked at Yugi. "You're crying..."  
  
Shibubu grabbed Yugi by his wrist and began pulling him away from Yami. "Let's go. Now."  
  
However, Yami stopped him from pulling Yugi any further. "I'm sorry, but he stays with me."  
  
Shibubu gave a frown. "You don't know who you are messing with." He let go of Yugi's wrist and walked off. "I'll be back for you Yugi. And I'm not defending for you anymore." Shibubu disappear out of their site in a few seconds.  
  
Yugi looked down. "I'm sorry what happened before. I don't want to be near you anymore." He wanted to walk off, but was stopped again by Yami.  
  
Yami took Yugi's wrist and dragged him all the way to Joey's house. Yugi tried to squirm out of Yami's hand, but fail. "What are you doing? Let me go!"  
  
Yami rang the doorbell. Joey opened the door and his first expression wasn't really pleasant. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Yami pushed Yugi inside Joey's house and told Joey to shut the door. "I want to ask you a few questions." Joey and Yami looked like they were being two huge bullies.  
  
"Here question number one, what were you doing with my grandpa?" Yami asked.  
  
Yugi fold his arms. "None of your business."  
  
Yami held his temper. "Ok, let's try that again. Were you the one who called my grandpa?"  
  
Yugi still said nothing. Joey wanted to punch Yugi but was held back by Yami. "Come on Yami, he's not going to say anything!"  
  
Tears were dropping out of Yugi's eyes. "No one tells me anything. Why?"  
  
Yami and Joey looked at Yugi. Yami spoke, "What do you mean?"  
  
"No one cares about me. Everyone left me," Yugi continued to say.  
  
Yami kneeled down on the floor and touch Yugi's face. "I care."  
  
Yugi stopped crying. "You do?"  
  
Yami nodded. "I can't help you if I have no idea what's going on right?"  
  
Yugi smiled a little. "Um...okay. I'll tell you."  
  
Joey, Yami, and Yugi all sat on Joey's couch. "It's a long story, but here goes. Back then, I was with my parents, and I...well, sort of..." Yugi was trying really hard to hold back his tears "kill them. That's all I remember. Malik, who I ran away from the beginning, promised me that they will come back to me if I do whatever he wants me to do. I don't remember half the time he makes me do something. Last time...well, I didn't try to hurt you on purpose."  
  
Joey rubbed his head. "So are you telling me all this time that you were control by some freak?"  
  
Yugi nodded. Yami was pondering. "Tell me Yugi, when was your parents supposedly killed?"  
  
Yugi stared at Yami with awe. "Why do you want to know?"  
  
Yami crossed his arms. "Please, I really want to know."  
  
"7 years ago."  
  
Yami felt a sudden pain in his head. 7 years ago? Can't be...that's the same exact time when my parents died. I wasn't there to witness what happened to them...but it can't be...  
  
"Like before, why did you wanted to see my grandpa?" Yami asked.  
  
Yugi looked down. "It's nothing."  
  
Joey thumped his head against the pillow. "He's not going to answer that Yami!"  
  
Yami wasn't going to give up that easily. "Why won't you tell me? Does it relate to me?"  
  
Yugi was taken back. What was he going to say? Before he was going to answer, his mind was in pain. "He's back..."  
  
Yami and Joey looked at Yugi. "What?"  
  
The whole room was beginning to fill up with black shadows. "You thought you can escape me didn't you?"  
  
***********************************************  
  
Author: Pretty short isn't it?  
  
Yami: It's about time you update. Seriously.  
  
Yugi: What's going to happen? Are you going to tell me?  
  
Yami: *stares at Yugi* Like she's going to that. She's going to tell me first.  
  
Yugi: *cries*  
  
Author: ^^U *grabs Yugi and began whispering*  
  
Yugi: Oh...wow!  
  
Yami: *getting angry* Hey! That's not fair! 


End file.
